baakamonofandomcom-20200214-history
Czy wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem?
Cały ten tekst należy do użytkownika RavenZuza i za wszelkie zmiany w nim odpowiada tylko ona. Inaczej mówiąc: Nie dotykaj i nie edytuj bez pozwolenia. 'PROLOG' Pojawiła się w Rukongai kilka tygodni temu. Junrinan - pierwszy okrąg w Zachodnim Rukongai. I tam właśnie się pojawiła. Szybko zaaklimatyzowała się w nowych warunkach. Nie znała innego życia. Z egzystencji w świecie ludzi prawie nic nie pamiętała, oprócz poczucia niezrozumienia i odrzucenia. Teraz też nie czuje się całkowicie zintegrowana z ludźmi, ale i tak jest o niebo lepiej niż w tych momentach, które utknęły w jej pamięci. -Aiko! Mogłabyś zaczerpnąć wody ze strumienia? –zawołała kobieta u której mieszkała. -Oczywiście! - zawołała dziewczyna chwytając wiaderko i idąc w kierunku strumienia. Podeszła do tafli wody, która w tym miejscu tworzyła jakby maleńkie jeziorko, po czym kawałek dalej znowu zwężała się płynąc w stronę horyzontu. Dziewczyna spojrzała w spokojną w tym miejscu powierzchnie wody, patrząc na swoje odbicie. Długie, czarne włosy zebrane w kucyk na czubku głowy, spływały prostymi pasmami na ramiona, a długa grzywka wpadała w ciemnoszare oczy. „Nie jestem nawet taka brzydka” pomyślała Aiko przyglądając się swemu odbiciu. Po czym nagle potrząsnęła głową i zaczerpnęła wiadrem wody, zapominając o sobie i niosąc wodę kobiecie, która dawała jej schronienie. Uginając się pod ciężarem wiadra ruszyła w stronę małego domku w którym gościnnie przebywała. Czuła się słaba i to już od jakiegoś czasu. Chwiejnie zrobiła jeszcze parę kroków po czym upadła, a wiaderko potoczyło się rozlewając wodę. Aiko została pochłonięta przez ciemność. * * * -Otwórz oczy… Cichy, spokojny głos delikatnie mówił do Aiko. Poczuła się bezpiecznie. To nie był wysoki, piskliwy głos jej gospodyni. To był męski głos emanujący troską i delikatnością. Otworzyła oczy. Koło niej klęczał mężczyzna o długich białych włosach i brązowych oczach, patrzących na nią z widocznym zaniepokojeniem. Mężczyzna mimo białych włosów miał czarne brwi. „Jakie to dziwne” pomyślała zdziwiona tym faktem Aiko. -Jak się czujesz? – spytał mężczyzna patrząc jak dziewczyna usiłuje usiąść. -Słabo… - Aiko przyjęła pomocną dłoń mężczyzny i zdołała się wyprostować – Dziękuję za pomoc… -Nie dziękuj. Nazywam się Jūshirō. Jūshirō Ukitake. -A ja jestem Aiko Hayami – dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się delikatnie. Z pomocą mężczyzny zdołała wstać. Ten spojrzał na nią z troską. -Dlaczego nic nie jesz? Przecież przy takim poziomie mocy duchowej powinnaś być teraz piekielnie głodna! -Jeść? Przecież… - Aiko wyglądała na zagubioną - Dusze nie potrzebują jedzenia… -Zwykłe dusze nie, ale te z dużą ilością reiatsu powinny, oprócz wody, dużo też jeść. Nic o tym nie wiesz? -Niee – szepnęła dziewczyna – Dopiero niedawno przybyłam do Soul Society. -Chodź ze mną. Pomogę ci. * * * I właśnie w taki sposób Aiko Hayami trafiła do Akademii Shinō. Wkrótce okazało się, że jest jedną z najlepszych na roku. Dość dobrze władała mieczem, była całkiem niezła w Kidō, Hakuda szła jej nieźle, a Shūnpo opanowała błyskawicznie. Jednak największym jej atutem była inteligencja i zdolność szybkiego myślenia. Dano jej szansę rozwinąć swoje możliwości i skorzystała z tego. Po skończeniu akademii w pierwszej chwili trafiła do 13 Oddziału, pod skrzydła swojego opiekuna, kapitana Ukitake, jednak po pewnym czasie została przeniesiona do 12 Oddziału. To właśnie tu dostała możliwość użycia swojej inteligencji. Dość szybko zdobyła stopień piątego oficera. Pracowała razem z resztą Oddziału w Instytucie Badań i Rozwoju Shinigami, gdzie została przydzielona do pracy nad Arrancarami. Były to hollowy, które zdarły z siebie część maski, zyskując w ten sposób większą moc. Aiko zdecydowanie spodobała się praca i w ciągu kilku lat badań wiedziała o tych kilku arrancarach wszystko. * * * Potem zaś nadszedł czas w którym zdrada kapitana piątego Oddziału wyszła na jaw. Dla Aiko był to szok, jednak ta wieść była niczym w porównaniu do informacji o tym, że Aizen tworzy za pomocą Hōgyoku mocniejszych, silniejszych arrancarów. Wiadomość ta zelektryzowała dziewczynę. Dlatego też, kiedy po klęsce Aizena kapitan Mayuri szukał osób, które zbadałyby siedzibę Arrancarów w Hueco Mundo, zgłosiła się pierwsza. Sam kapitan musiał, na wyraźne żądanie Wszechkapitana Yamamoto wrócić i zaopiekować się swoim oddziałem, Aiko zaś stanęła na czele grupy oddelegowanej do zbadania Hueco Mundo. ROZDZIAŁ 1 -To oburzające! To niesprawiedliwe! To niesłychane! Żeby mi kazać wrócić z badań abym „zaopiekował się” Oddziałem! Jak się sami nie umieją sobą zaopiekować, to po co mi tacy ludzie?! - pieklił się Mayuri Kurotsuchi – Że niby mam stworzyć grupę badawczą a sam przebywać w Soul Society! Aiko obserwowała swojego kapitana, jak chodzi szybko od ściany do ściany. Została przyprowadzona przez Nemu, aby razem ze swoim przełożonym omówić szczegóły wyprawy. Jak widać kapitan nadal roztrząsa fakt, że nie może dowodzić badaniami osobiście. -To po prostu niemożliwe… - zajęczał Mayuri wreszcie siadając na fotelu przed komputerem. -Pan kapitan chciał się ze mną zobaczyć? – odezwała się Aiko cicho. -Tak, chciałem – Mayuri wydął wargi jak małe dziecko – Niestety Yamamoto, jak to on (stary, nudny piernik cierpiący na sklerozę, tyle ci powiem) kazał mi zostać w Oddziale i niańczyć tych leniwych, nieinteligentnych idiotów z którymi pracuję! IBiRS też potrzebuje opieki według generała… Jakby sobie sami nie mogli radzić… Aiko wiedziała, że kapitan Mayuri, jak się rozkręci to gada, i gada, więc postanowiła temu zaradzić. -Co mam zrobić kapitanie? -Co? A, ty… - Kurotsuchi przestał wreszcie rozpamiętywać – Tobie ufam, przynajmniej pod względem Arrancarów. Wiem, że dasz z siebie wszystko aby odkryć wszystkie ich sekrety. To jest ten jeden pewnik w tobie. Ale to ma być ekipa badawcza, a nie jednostka. Dokoptowałem ci więc jeszcze dwóch badaczy, trzech z 11.Oddziału dla ochrony i jednego medyka z 4.Oddziału. Oczywiście ty przewodzisz całą wyprawą i to oni tobie podlegają. Ty rządzisz. Ja zajmę się tymi ofiarami losu tutaj. Nemu! Gdzie jest Nemu! Tej łajzy nigdy nie ma jak jest potrzebna! -Kapitanie, mogę już iść? – spytała Aiko przerywając monolog Mayuriego. -Możesz. Jeśli spotkasz Nemu, to powiedz jej żeby tu przylazła! Zbiórka waszej grupy jest za 15minut na placu przed IBiRS. Dziewczyna wyszła z pomieszczenia. Wzięła jeszcze torbę z niezbędnymi rzeczami i ruszyła w stronę placu. Tam czekali już na nią inni. Dwóch wojowników z jedenastki, jeden chłopak z trąbą słonia, dziewczyna z wściekle różowymi włosami i kolejna, wyglądająca najnormalniej. To właśnie ona podeszła pierwsza do Aiko. -Nazywam się Sachiko Tono. Jestem uzdrowicielką z czwartego oddziału. Ty jesteś Aiko Hayami? -Tak, to ja. Miło mi – Aiko uśmiechnęła się do sympatycznej uzdrowicielki – Mam nadzieję, ze będzie nam się miło współpracowało. -Ja jestem Shuji Watabe, a to jest Taizo Shirokawa – odezwał się jeden z mężczyzn z jedenastego oddziału – Rozumiem, że dowodzisz tą wyprawą, ale pamiętaj, jak coś się dzieje poważnego, to ja przestaje słuchać baby. -Miło mi…- Aiko zauważyła, że Sachiko również nie spodobały się słowa Shujiego. „No tak” pomyślała „ta osławiona nienawiść między czwórką a jedenastką…” -A ja jestem Shizuka Usani! Jestem też z dwunastego oddziału, ale byłam oddelegowana do innych zadań, więc się nie znamy – dziewczyna o różowych włosach świergotała jak najęta – A to jest Yoshiki Temko, mój kolega –wskazała na chłopaka z trąbą – Wspólnie pracowaliśmy… Aiko zaczęła podejrzewać, że jej mózg zaraz eksploduje od nadmiaru wysokich tonów, jednak monolog Shizuki został przerwany przez przybycie jeszcze jednej osoby. Aiko doskonale ją znała. Jej koleżanka z klasy, a potem współtowarzyszka badań. -Cześć Aiko, witam wszystkich – po wymienieniu uśmiechów nowoprzybyła zwróciła się do grupy – Ktoś u nas musi odpowiadać za łączność z wami i za wrzucanie na komputer wyników waszych badań. Do tego zostałam oddelegowana ja. Będziemy w stałym kontakcie z waszą grupą. Nazywam się Yuki Sunada. Mam nadzieję, że wasze badania przyczynią się do rozwoju Soul Society. Za chwilę otworzę Gargantę, a wtedy udacie się do Hueco Mundo. Oto urządzenia, za pomocą których w razie konieczności możecie się z nami połączyć – rozdała grupie przyrządy wyglądające jak telefony – Mimo, że główna siedziba Arrancarów jest pod naszą obserwacją i nikt się tam nie plącze, to pamiętajcie o tym, że będziecie w Hueco Mundo, czyli na terytorium wroga. Zachowajcie stałą czujność! Yuki podeszła jeszcze do Aiko. Dziewczyny wymieniły się uściskami i życzyły sobie powodzenia. Chwilę później Aiko weszła w przejście pomiędzy światami, zostawiając za sobą przeszłość. Razem z nią szła grupka shinigami, których życie zależało teraz od jej podejmowanych decyzji. ROZDZIAŁ 2 Aiko wylądowała na piaskach Hueco Mundo. Tuż przed nią wznosiły się ogromne ściany Las Noches. Dziewczyna rozejrzała się wokół i okazało się, że znajdują się na wprost od wejścia do środka… Zlustrowała jeszcze tylko swoją grupę. Wszyscy są, wchodzimy… Wysokie sklepienie sprawiało, że każdy krok roznosił się echem po korytarzu. Aiko szła na samym początku grupy. Cały ogrom tego miejsca skutecznie zmniejszał jej pewność siebie. Czuła się taka malutka, jak mrówka. Korytarz był długi. Ciągnął się w nieskończoność, jednak w pewnym momencie się rozdwajał i szedł w dwóch kierunkach. Właśnie do tego punktu się powoli zbliżali. Aiko ciągle w uszach słyszała echo ich kroków. Miarowe, żołnierskie maszerowanie facetów z jedenastki: Shujiego i Taizo, delikatne odgłosy poruszania się Sachiko, narwane, nierytmiczne pląsy Shizuki i troszkę przyciężkawe stąpanie Yoshikiego. Słyszała również swoje kroki, w których tylko ona słyszała strach i niepewność. Inni w jej ruchach widzieli siłę i pewność siebie. W chwili, kiedy dochodziła do rozwidlenia korytarza, zza rogu wystrzeliło czerwone Cero. Minęło Aiko o włos, a i to tylko dlatego, że zrobiła unik. Zaraz faceci z 11. Oddziału wyskoczyli do przodu bez wahania. Aiko pomyślała, ze to trochę głupie, skoro nie widzieli kto jest za rogiem, ale nie zdążyła nic powiedzieć na ten temat, bo Sachiko złapała ją za ramie i pociągnęła w tył. W tej samej chwili zza węgła wynurzyły się dwie dziewczyny. Obydwie niskie, jedna miała dwa czarne kucyki po obydwu stronach głowy, a druga krótkie, jasne włosy z grzywką opadającą na prawe oko. I obydwie miały fragmenty masek umiejscowione na twarzy! -Zarżnij, Kyōgunkin! (jap. Armia potężnych toporów) – krzyknął Taizo -Ugryź! Kyuuga!(jap. Skręcony Kieł) – zawtórował mu Shuji Katana Taizo zmieniła się w dwa ogromne topory, zakończone hakami, a miecz Shujiego w pozwijane ostrze z kości słoniowej. Obydwaj zaczęli się zbliżać do dziewczyn. Blondynka uniosła dłonie i wystrzeliła kolejne Cero. Poleciało ono w stronę Taizo, jednak odbił on atak swoim toporem. Mężczyźni zaczęli się zbliżać do Arrancarek , kiedy ta druga wyciągnęła swoje Zanpakutō. Był to sztylet, jednak widać było, że dziewczyna wprawnie nim włada. Druga zaczęła ładować kolejne Cero, lecz szło jej to powoli. Mężczyźni zbliżali się do dziewcząt powoli, lecz nieubłaganie. Aiko patrzyła na te dwie przedstawicielki gatunku Arrancarów szeroko otwartymi oczami. Tak bardzo się interesowała tą rasą, a teraz wreszcie widziała jakiegoś na żywo! Jeśli Taizo i Shuji je zabija, to… -Wziąć żywcem!!! – wydarła się na cały głos. Taizo nawet nie patrząc na nią, skinął głową. Shuji skrzywił się, ale również skinął. -Więc nie będziemy tutaj sami… - szepnęła Sachiko Stała zaraz za Aiko i widać było jej bladą twarz. Shizuka i Yoshiki stali z tyłu i tylko patrzyli w milczeniu i powadze na wydarzenia rozgrywające się przed nimi. Aiko zaś modliła się, aby obydwie przeciwniczki przeżyły. W oczach wyobraźni widziała już te badania które dzięki nim zrobi. ---- Ten rozdział chciałabym zadedykować Sccq, który wymyślił mi nazwy shikai dla chłopaków z jedenastki. Dzięki niemu również wiem co oznaczają imiona i nazwiska Aiko i Yuki. Scc, dziękuje! ROZDZIAŁ 3 Aiko patrzyła zdenerwowana w walkę, rozgrywającą się przed nią. Widziała poruszające się zwinnie cztery sylwetki, dwie dziewczyny i dwóch chłopaków. Shuji i Taizo stracili swoją sztywną postawę i teraz skradali się zwinnie i szybko jak zwierzęta. Blondynka i brunetka również były zwinne i szybkie. Ich kroki były błyskawiczne. Aiko wpatrywała się w napięciu w dziewczyny. Powinna coś o nich wiedzieć, ale co? Przecież czytala po kilkaset razy wszystkie raporty z Hueco Mundo! Powinna kojarzyć te stroje, te fragmenty maski… to różowe oko i ten naszyjnik… I nagle jakby furtka się otwarła, Aiko przypomniała sobie do kogo te opisy pasują! -Nie pozwólcie im uwolnić Resurrección! – wydarła się Aiko - Ta czarna ma truciznę! -Skąd wiesz? Sachiko wpatrywała się w dziewczynę ze zdziwieniem. -Właśnie sobie przypomniałam! Te dwie to Arrancarzy z którymi walczyli poprzednio kumple Kurosakiego! Ta blond to Menoly, a ta czarna to Loly! Czarnowłosa Arrancar spojrzała na Aiko wściekłym spojrzeniem i trzymając sztylet przed sobą otworzyła usta…. Jeb! Dostała bokiem topora w głowę, po czym obsunęła się nieprzytomna na podłogę. -Loly! Blondynka odwróciła się w stronę koleżanki, ale zanim zdążyła zrobić chociaż krok to dostała również w głowę, dla odmiany z pięści. Również jej ciało upadło na podłogę. -Żyją?! – Aiko podbiegła do jeszcze przed chwilą walczących i rzuciła się sprawdzać puls dziewczynom. -Oczywiście, ze żyją – odezwał się Shuji urażony – Kazałaś żywcem, to żywcem! -Oczywiście, przepraszam – Aiko postanowiła jakoś ułagodzić oficerów 11. Oddziału. W końcu ktoś musiał nieść ciała dziewczyn – Powinnam wiedzieć, że oficerowie jedenastego oddziału zawsze robią to co powinni. Naprawdę… -Czego chcesz? – Shuji patrzył na nią nieufnie – Jak masz jakiś interes to mów, a nie podlizuj się… -Przepraszam – Aiko uśmiechnęła się – Ktoś musi zanieść te dziewczy… tych Arrancarów do naszej tymczasowej siedziby. -A gdzie to jest? – wtrąciła się Sachiko. -Myślałam, ze to oczywiste – Hayami zdziwiła się – To chyba jasne, że laboratorium Szayela. * * * -No i się zgubiliśmy – skwitował Taizo Po przejściu niezmierzonej ilości korytarzy, kilkunastu kilometrów i kilkuset różnych pomieszczeń w końcu zaczęli opadać z sił. Cała grupa zaczynała już być poirytowana długim szukaniem. Nawet Shizuka przestała mówić, co robiła nieprzerwanie od ponownego ruszenia w drogę. Chłopaki byli coraz bardziej zniecierpliwieni, chociaż starali się tego nie okazywać, zaś Sachiko była nienaturalnie spokojna i cierpliwie szła, bez słowa skargi. Również Yoshiki nic nie mówił. Aiko zdała sobie sprawę, ze jeszcze w ogóle nie słyszała jego głosu. Była ciekawa, jak może brzmieć mężczyzna z trąbą, ale nie chciała być natrętna. Ona sama już też opadała z sił i nawet podekscytowanie jakie pojawiło się w niej przy spotkaniu Arrancarów już opadło. Teraz była tylko zniecierpliwiona i zmęczona. -Może to tutaj? – Shizuka beznadziejnie otworzyła najbliższe drzwi, po czym krzyknęła cicho - Trafiliśmy! Nie wiem jakim cudem ale trafiliśmy! Wszyscy rzucili się w jej stronę i przez drzwi wpadli do pomieszczenia w którym migało do nich kilkanaście monitorów, a stoły zapełnione były różnymi, dziwnymi przyrządami. ROZDZIAŁ 4 Aiko weszła pierwsza do laboratorium. Nie wierzyła, że tu trafili. Było to niczym sen, niczym spełnienie marzeń. To tutaj pracował Szayel, to tu wszystko się działo… Stanęła na środku pomieszczenia i westchnęła, dogłębnie wzruszona. -Dobra – Shuji wszedł i zrzucił ciało Arrancara, które miał na plecach – dotarliśmy, więc teraz szamać coś, iść do kibla i spać! Aiko spojrzała na niego niezbyt zadowolona z tak ordynarnego sposobu przerwania tej wyjątkowej chwili. -Powinniśmy najpierw wszystko sprawdzić, co tu jest. Jeśli się nie mylę, to nie tylko ta sala, ale i inne wokół to skrzydło Szayela. Trzeba tu wszystko zwiedzić i przepatrzyć, jeśli ma to być nasza baza. -Zwiedzić? Co my na wycieczkę przyjechaliśmy, czy co? Teraz Aiko wkurzyła się na dobre. Ten troglodyta zniszczył jej wymarzoną chwilę! -Słuchaj tępy mięśniaku, udający Bóg wie kogo! –wydarła się – Jeśli chcesz to idź spać, ale jak w nocy okaże się, że przez nasze lenistwo zostaniemy zabici przez sen, to to będzie twoja wina!!! Taizo podszedł do nich i również upuścił bezwładne ciało na podłogę. -Ona ma racje – powiedział do kumpla – jeśli olejemy teraz bezpieczeństwo, to to będzie głupota. Żywi nie doczekamy świtu! -Dobra, dobra – Shuji odpuścił - mów co mamy robić. -Ja, Shizuka i Yoshiki zostaniemy tutaj, przejrzymy komputery, a wy oraz Sachiko przepatrzycie pomieszczenia wokół tego. Jeśli zobaczycie coś dziwnego, dajcie znać. Shuji kiwnął głową i wyszedł, burcząc pod nosem o babach – nadzorcach niewolników. Taizo również wyszedł, a zaraz za nim poszła Sachiko. -Co mamy robić? – Shizuka spojrzała na Aiko – Jejciu, jaka jestem podekscytowana! Tyle tu rzeczy do zbadania! Wiesz, ile może być tutaj zakodowanych informacji? Kapitan mówił, ze tylko część z zabezpieczeń zdążył złamać. Wiesz, co może kryć się w tych komputerach! O mamo, czuje się… -Myślę, że najpierw niektóre te komputery trzeba włączyć – Aiko przerwała dziewczynie monolog – Część jak widzę jest włączona. Nie powinno tak być. Odkąd Kapitan Mayuri wrócił do Soul Society tydzień temu, to nie miał prawa nikt tu być. A Kapitan na pewno wyłączyłby wszystko… -Myślisz, ze ktoś tu był, od powrotu Kapitana? Yoshiki spojrzał na Aiko, która uświadomiła sobie, ze odezwał się po raz pierwszy odkąd go poznała. Miał niski, nosowy głos, zapewne z powodu trąby. -Nie wiem – przyznała szczerze – Może to tylko kamery włączyły się automatycznie jak tu weszliśmy. I działały te, które wyczuły ruch. -A co zrobimy z nimi? – spytała Shizuka, wskazując na nieprzytomne Loly i Menoly. -Powinniśmy jakoś je unieruchomić. Nie wiem, związać? Kidō może zostać przełamane, a nie chciałabym mieć do czynienia z ich zemstą, gdyby się uwolniły. Nagle rozległ się krzyk Sachiko, który niósł się echem po korytarzu i salach. Aiko, Shizuka i Yoshiki wybiegli z pomieszczenia i ruszyli w stronę, z której niósł się wrzask dziewczyny. Znaleźli ją za zakrętem, gdzie stała w drzwiach i przerażona krzyczała co sił. Shuji i Taizo widać sprawdzali inne miejsca, bo dobiegli do dziewczyny już po przybyciu Aiko i badaczy. Hayami odsunęła uzdrowicielkę z „Czwórki” i sama zajrzała do środka, po czym wciągnęła gwałtownie powietrze do płuc. -O rety, tego się nie spodziewałam… Na jedynej leżance w Sali leżał nie kto inny, jak Szayelaporro Granz. * * * -Na miłość boską! – Shizuka spojrzała na leżącego Arrancara - Przecież on miał nie żyć! -Przecież nie umarł! – Aiko ułożyła sobie szybko fakty w głowie – Kapitan go tylko otruł! On żyje, ale nic do niego nie dociera, a przynajmniej jeszcze nie teraz… -Czy kogoś tu pogrzmociło? – Shuji wydawał się być zirytowany faktem obecności dawnego Espady – Co to za czary WooDoo? Albo jest martwy, albo nie! Skoro nie jest to trzeba zrobić, żeby był! Mówiąc to sięgnął dłonią po ostrze Zanpakutō. -Czyś ty zwariował? – Aiko wydarła się po raz drugi tego dnia – On ma przeżyć! Jako Espada jest świetnym obiektem badań! Jak mi go zabijesz, to obiecuje ci, ze napisze taki raport, że wylecisz z Gotei na zbity pysk i to bez możliwości powrotu! -Dobra, dobra, zluzuj… Nic nie zrobię… -Taką mam nadzieję… Otrząsnąwszy się z szoku wrócili do głównego pomieszczenia, gdzie Sachiko od razu zrobiła sobie melisy, a innym herbaty. Chwilowo użyli Kidō do związania Loly i Menoly, a faceci zajęli się przemeblowywaniem dwóch sal na prowizoryczne sypialnie. Sachiko siedziała, próbując dojść do siebie, a Shizuka, Yoshiki i Aiko zaczęli badać komputery. -Miałaś rację z tymi kamerami – mruknął chłopak do Aiko – Rzeczywiście zadziałała fotokomórka. Tu mamy podgląd każdego pomieszczenia w całym Las Noches! Aiko przełączała widok z jednej kamery, na drugą. Wszędzie pustka i cisza. Chwilowo byli bezpieczni. ROZDZIAŁ 5 -Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Aiko spała w prowizorycznym pokoju, który dzieliła z Sachiko i Shizuką. Głośny krzyk, który rozległ się w pokoju obok, zdecydowanie nie był głosem żadnej z nich. Nie byli to też mężczyźni z ich grupy, bo był to żeński głos. Aiko zerwała się ze stołu operacyjnego, na którym spała. Tuż obok Sachiko schodziła z katafalku, a Shizuka z rozkładanego fotela a’la dentystycznego. Aiko rozejrzała się… To rzeczywiście była prowizorka… Ale zaraz, ktoś krzyczał… Trzeba iść… Ziewnęła i ruszyła w stronę drzwi. Nie szła szybko, bo po co? Ktokolwiek krzyczał, to nie był to nikt z ich grupy… Zaraz, zaraz, wróć! Jeśli nie z ich grupy, to kto? Aiko rozbudziła się i dotarła do niej wreszcie powaga sytuacji. Ruszyła biegiem w stronę, z której dobiegał krzyk… -Wy brudasy, pedofile, kretyni i złoczyńcy!!!! – Loly darła się jak koty w marcu – Natychmiast mnie odwiążcie!!! Wypuście mnie! Walczcie jak przystało na kogoś z honorem, a nie tak!!! Niech mnie ktoś wypuści!!! Menoly próbowała się szarpać i jakoś wyswobodzić z Kidō, w którym została zakuta. Aiko w głębi duszy stwierdziła, ze wpadli wczoraj na świetny plan. Mianowicie wszyscy razem (poza panami z „jedenastki”) utworzyli Kidō wiążące i połączyli je w jedno silniejsze. Jak widać skutecznie unieruchomiło ono obie więźniarki. Loly darła się dalej rzucając przekleństwami na prawo i lewo, zaś Menoly bezskutecznie próbowała się wydostać z uwięzi. -O jak miło! – Aiko nie mogła się powstrzymać – Nasi honorowi goście się obudzili! Tylko szkoda, ze nikt wam nie powiedział, ze będąc w gościach, nie budzi się gospodarza bezrozumnym darciem japy… Loly zamknęła się i wpatrywała się w Aiko z dosyć głupią miną… -Gości się nie związuje – Menoly odparowała szybko -Źle to ujęłam… - Aiko niemal się uśmiechnęła – Jesteście moimi SPECJALNYMI gośćmi… * * * Chwilę później wszystko było gotowe. Aiko poszperała w magazynie Szayela i odkryła wiele ciekawych urządzeń. Mayuri też zostawił tu swoje przyrządy, więc miała wszystko czego potrzebowała. Loly i Menoly zostały przywiązane specjalnymi taśmami blokującymi Reiatsu do foteli takich, jak używa się do badań. Obydwie miały pobraną krew, którą potem zaczął badać Yoshiki. Shizuka próbowała złamać zabezpieczenia w komputerach, a Shuji i Taizo próbowali jakoś podnieść standardy w ich pokojach, pod czujną wodzą Sachiko. Zaś Aiko zajęła się swoimi „gośćmi”. -Powinnam wam zrobić pewne badania, nie macie nic przeciwko? – spytała Aiko podchodząc do przywiązanych dziewcząt – Oj, knebel nie pozwala wam mówić? Jak szkoda… Mam nadzieję, że moje badania nie zrobią wam za dużej szkody. Teraz podłączę wam parę rurek i kabelków. Potem włączę prąd. Nie będzie bolało. Chyba, nigdy nie robiono na mnie tych badań. Jestem pewna, że ci, którym robiono, krzyczeli tylko dlatego, że mieli na to ochotę… Mówiąc to, rzeczywiście podłączyła parę kabelków i gdy już wszystko było gotowe, podeszła do urządzenia, które stało obok. Właśnie od tego sprzętu biegły kabelki w kierunku Arrancarek. Aiko przekręciła jedną z gałek, po czym zaczęła notować w notesie reakcję dziewcząt. Loly i Menoly trzęsły się, a z ich oczy płynęły łzy. Nie mogły krzyczeć, bo miały zakneblowane usta, ale widać, że chciały. Szarpały się usiłując zerwać z siebie kabelki łączące je z akumulatorem. Po pięciu minutach Aiko wyłączyła przepływ prądu i sprawdziła wyniki z EKG. Potem ponownie pobrała im krew. -Było aż tak strasznie? Odrobina bólu jeszcze nikomu nie zaszkodziła… - mówiła słodkim głosem do wycieńczonych dziewczyn – Teraz pobiorę wam odrobinę płynów rdzeniowo-mózgowych… Mówiąc to wzięła do ręki strzykawkę z bardzo długą i grubą igłą. Z pomocą Shizuki, którą zawołała, odwróciły Arrancarki na plecy. Nie zwracając uwagi na ich nieme protesty wbiła igłę w plecy Loly, na głębokość 10cm. Wrzask czarnowłosej dziewczyny został stłumiony przez knebel, jednak widać było, że sprawia jej to ogromny ból. Menoly patrzyła na to z przerażeniem. Aiko oddała pełną strzykawkę w ręce Shizuki, a sama wzięła drugą, identyczną i powtórzyła czynność, tym razem na Menoly. Tu również nie poszło bezboleśnie. -A teraz słuchajcie… - Aiko porzuciła przesłodzony ton – Macie dwa wyjścia. Albo będziecie grzeczne i odpowiecie mi na wszystkie pytania jakie zadam, albo zrobię wam serię badań, przy których te były samą przyjemnością niczym masaż. Czekam na wasze decyzje… Mówiąc to zdarła kneble z ust dziewczyn. Loly zaczęła wykrzykiwać obelgi, a Menoly spazmatycznie szlochać. -Macie dziesięć minut na podjęcie decyzji – Aiko popatrzyła na dziewczyny – Albo pomożecie mi dobrowolnie, powiecie wszystko, co chce wiedzieć po dobroci, i dostaniecie lepsze warunki bytowania, albo wyduszę odpowiedzi na moje pytania z waszych ciał… Po czym wyszła z laboratorium, zostawiając dwie Arrancarki same. ---- Dziękuję Puzlowi, który podrzucił mi pomysł na pobranie płynu rdzeniowo-mózgowego i wyjaśnił mi zasady jak się to robi. Pomysł z pobraniem szpiku jeszcze kiedyś wykorzystam. Dzięki PuzPuz! ROZDZIAŁ 6 Aiko wyszła bez słowa z sali, w której badała Loly i Menoly, wyszła z laboratorium i ruszyła korytarzem przed siebie. Nie patrzyła w którą stronę idzie, ani jak wróci... Po prostu szła... Czuła się źle, ze świadomością, co zrobiła Arrancarkom. Wiedziała, że jest to jedyna opcja, aby zapewnić sobie współpracę dziewczyn. Fizycznie Mayuri przebadał już kilka ciał, więc to raczej nie jest najważniejsze. Ale zrozumieć sposób myślenia Arrancarów... Tylko jeśli będą współpracować, da się to załatwić, a jedyny sposób na Loly i Menoly to właśnie zastraszenie... Jednak nie czuła się z tym za dobrze. Udawanie okrutnej nie przypadło jej do gustu. Była to konieczność, jednak Aiko miała z tego powodu wyrzuty sumienia... W pewnym momencie, gdy już ochłonęła, zauważyła, że zupełnie nie wie gdzie jest. Dookoła nieznany korytarz i nieznane drzwi... Gdzie ona się do jasnej ciasnej zaszwendała? "Wydruk!" pomyślała sobie szybko. Wczoraj, widząc, że na komputerze Szayela jest cały plan pomieszczeń wydrukowali sobie wszyscy mapki, któe nosili ze sobą, aby się nie zgubić. Jednak aby skorzystać z mapki, trzeba wiedzieć, gdzie się jest... Aiko rozejrzała się wokół. Korytarz, jak korytarz... Wszystkie korytarze tu są podobne... Widząc to, Aiko weszła do jednego z najbliższych pomieszczeń. Duży pokój. Raczej skąpo umeblowany. Gruba warstwa kurzu... Łóżko, szafka nocna, komódka, stolik i dwa krzesła. A na jednym z krzeseł Haori! Haori z symbolem Trzeciego Oddziału. Tak dobrze jej znane... * * * Kilka lat temu -Aiko! Zobacz kto odwiedził nasz Oddział! - zielonowłosa badaczka wsplpracująca z Aiko wbiegła do ich gabinetu - Kapitan Aizen i Kapitan Gin!!! Kapitan Aizen chce porozmawia z Kapitanem Mayurim na osobności, a my mamy oprowadzić Kapitana Gina po IBiRS! Aiko prawie oblała się jednym z kwasów, które właśnie roztwarzała... Szybko odstawiła to, co trzymała w rękach, wytarła ręce i wyszła, dołączyć do Kapitana Trzeciego Oddziału. -Jejciu, jejciu - Gin uśmiechnął się swoim najbardziej charakterystycznym uśmiechem - Zdaje się, ze odrywam was, piękne panie od pracy... Nieładnie, nieładnie, aż mi wstyd! -Nic się nie stało - Aiko uśmiechnęła się, skrępowana - Zapraszam Pana Kapitana za mną. Pokażę Panu IBiRS od środka... -Będę zaszczycony! * * * -Hayami? - Mayuri spojrzał na Aiko - Oprowadziłaś Kapitana Gina po Instytucie? -Oczywiście Kapitanie! Aizen, Gin oraz Mayuri i Aiko stali w gabinecie Kurotsuchiego. Goście stali już prawie gotowi do wyjścia. -Wierzę, że Pani Oficer spisała się na medal - Aizen uśmiechnął się ciepło za swoich okularów - Już na pierwszy rzut oka widać, że jest bardzo obowiązkowa. Taka podwładna to skarb, Kapitanie Mayuri! -Dziękuję, Panie Kapitanie - Aiko ukłoniła się skrępowana -Ale na nas już czas! - Aizen uśmiechnął się i ruszył w stronę drzwi - Dziękuję za rozmowę, Kapitanie. Była bardzo... pouczająca. -Bye, bye! - Gin wyszedł zaraz za Aizenem. -Nudziasz - Mayuri zaczął mówić do siebie - Wogóle nie rozumie nauki! Wydaje mu się, ze jest jakimś bogiem! Niższe stworzenia są takie irytujące... * * * Od tego czasu Kapitan Aizen i Kapitan Gin byli częstymi gośćmi w oddziale. Zawsze było tak samo. Aizen rozmawiał z Mayurim, a Gin i Aiko spacerowali po Instytucie. Dziewczyna szybko przestała oceniać Ichimaru po pozorach. Mimo jego specyficznego charakteru, polubiła go. On raczej ją też. Zaczęli się droczyć ze sobą, Aiko dostała od niego pozwolenie, na mówienie do niego po imieniu. Zdrada Ichimaru zaskoczyła ją i zasmuciła. Nie, żeby jakoś szczególnie rozpaczała, ale radosna też nie była. A potem IBiRS odnalazł w Karakurze resztki reiatsu Gina, wskazujące na jego śmierć. A teraz Aiko stała w tym pokoju, w którym on przebywał... Spał tu, ubierał się, wypoczywał. Wprawiło to Aiko w melancholijny nastrój. Ale zaraz, miała wrócić do Loly i Menoly... Skoro już wie, gdzie jest, to z pomocą mapki trafi do Laboratorium... Odwróciła się na pięcie i ruszyła w stronę drzwi. Wychodząc na korytarz, zdążyła zauważyć ogromną sylwetkę, która rzuciła się na nią. ROZDZIAŁ 7 Ogromny Pusty swoją łapą odrzucił Aiko na kilka metrów. Był wielgachny. Miał posturę gigantycznego warana, ze skrzydłami. Przypominał smoka, zwłaszcza, że jego maska miała trochę wygląd zbroi. Jego łapy były długie i zakończone ostrymi szponami. Aiko skupiła się, aby wyczuć Reiatsu Pustego. Było dosyć silne, ale ona wcześniej nie poczuła, zatopiona w swoich myślach… Był to zwykły Pusty, nie Arrancar, ani nie Vasto Lorde… Aiko straciła wszelkie skrupuły. O ile cierpienie Arrancarek ją „ruszało”, o tyle śmierć Hollowa wcale. Wstała z podłogi, zła na siebie, że dała się zaskoczyć byle Pustemu. Wyciągnęła Zanpakutō za pasa. Była to katana z szarą rękojeścią i srebrną tsubą w kształcie kwadratu, o skomplikowanym ornamencie. Aiko chwyciła go pewnie w obie dłonie i zaczęła kroczyć w kierunku Pustego. Ten machnął ręką w błyskawicznym tempie, dzięki czemu udało mu się drasnąć ramie dziewczyny. To sprawiło, że straciła cierpliwość. -Bakudō 61. Rikujōkōrō Sześć promieni unieruchomiło Hollowa, a zaraz potem Zanpakutō dziewczyny przecięło go wzdłuż ciała. Hollow zmienił się w setki cząsteczek Reiryoku. Aiko schowała swój miecz do pochwy. Nagle uderzyło w nią przerażająco silne Reiatsu. Odwróciła się i zobaczyła trzeciego już w swoim życiu Arrancara. A zaraz za nim jeszcze, dwa, nie, trzy inne… * * * Reiatsu wydzielane przez trójkę Arrancarów prawie zwaliło ją z nóg. Czuła, ze trzęsie się jak galareta. Cofnęła się chwiejnie i znowu wyciągnęła miecz. Najgorsze było to, ze rozpoznała swoich przeciwników. A raczej przeciwniczki… Tier Harribel spojrzała na nią. Stojące wokół niej Emilou Apacci, Franceska Mila Rose i Cyan Sung-Sun również wpatrywały się w Aiko. Pod naporem tych spojrzeń dziewczyna poczuła się jeszcze gorzej. Trzy Fracción i jedna Espada. Nawet nie ma szans wygrać… -Kim jesteś? – Tres Espada spytała dziewczyny -Nazywam się Aiko Hayami, jestem Piątym Oficerem Dwunastego Oddziału – Aiko starała się, aby jej głos zabrzmiał pewnie, jednak nie była pewna, czy jej się to udało. -Co robisz w Hueco Mundo? Co to ma być? Wywiad? Aiko zdenerwowała się i wyprostowała. -Jestem tu Dowódcą Zespołu do spraw Badania Hueco Mundo – tym razem jej głos zabrzmiał pewnie Tier zbliżyła się do niej. Aiko z trudem wytrzymywała nacisk Reiatsu Trzeciej Espady. -Nie zamierzam ci nic zrobić. Nie przeszkadzaj nam, a my nie będziemy przeszkadzać ci – Harribel patrzyła prosto w oczy dziewczyny – Zamierzam mieszkać w moim pałacu i jeśli ktoś tam wejdzie, to zabije. Reszta Las Noches jest wasza. Po tych słowach odwróciła się i odeszła. Emilou, Franceska i Sung-Sun ruszyły za nią, wykłócając się o coś, i nie zwracając uwagi na Aiko. Gdy wszystkie minęły zakręt, dziewczyna straciła panowanie nad nogami, które ugięły się pod nią. Obsunęła się po ścianie, nagle bez sił. ROZDZIAŁ 8 -Aiko! Sachiko podbiegła do Aiko, która nadal siedziała pod ścianą. Zaraz za Uzdrowicielką podbiegła reszta grupy. Aiko siedziała oparta i wpatrywała się w dal. Dal wypadała dosyć blisko, bo na drzwiach naprzeciwko, ale zawsze to coś. Dziewczyna utwierdzała się właśnie w postanowieniu nie ruszania się stąd nawet na krok. Całkowicie zaskoczyła ją ta rozmowa z Tres Espada i czuła się wycieńczona psychicznie. Musiała sobie to poukładać, a tu jej było najlepiej…. -Aiko? – Sachiko zaczęła lekko potrząsać dziewczyną – Spójrz na mnie! Aiko spojrzała na kobietę. Sachiko spojrzała uważnie w jej oczy. -Taizo, weź ją. Jest w stanie głębokiego szoku…. Nie mam przy sobie leków. A muszę jej odkazić ramie… Taizo bez słowa podniósł dziewczynę i ruszył w stronę laboratorium. Tam posadził Aiko na fotelu, gdzie zajęła się nią Sachiko. Najpierw odkaziła jej ramie, potem wstrzyknęła jej w rękę jakąś substancję. Aiko mieniło się w oczach. Świat widziała jak w kalejdoskopie. Takie kolorowe plamki. O, niebieska! A tu żółta! I zielona…. Jak tęczowo! -Zajmijcie się Arrancarkami – Sachiko zaczęła mówić do Shujiego i Taizo - Odwiążcie je i zamknijcie w którymś pokoju. Powiedzcie, że mają czas do jutra z decyzją… To były ostatnie słowa, jakie dotarły do Aiko. Potem była już tylko ciemność. * * * Obudził ją ból głowy. Nie, żeby jakiś straszny, ale wystarczający. Leżała, próbując sobie przypomnieć wczorajszy dzień. Badania na Loly i Menoly… Yare, yare, miała o nich wrócić i się spytać o decyzje… Co było potem? Ach, no tak… Pokój Gina… Później Hollow… To dlatego ją ramie lekko piekło… A potem…. Aiko usiadła na łóżku. Harribel! Jest w Las Noches! Dziewczyna zerwała się i pobiegła w stronę laboratorium… Wpadła jak burza do pomieszczenia…. -Aiko? – Shizuka odwróciła się w jej stronę -Pokażcie mi obraz z kamery w Pałacu Harribel! Yoshiki szybko wrzucił obraz z kamer na monitor i… nic. Czerń. Kamery nie uaktywniły się. A przynajmniej tak się wydawało. Aiko przyglądała się dokładnie różnym fragmentom obrazu. -Przybliż tu – wskazała palcem Yoshiki szybko spełnił jej polecenie. Cały ekran teraz zajmowała nieprzenikniona czerń. Jednak na skrawku tej czerni widać było cieniutką kreseczkę światła. Ktoś zalepił obiektyw kamery, aby wydawało się, że nikogo tam nie ma… * * * -Yuki, mam dwie sprawy. Aiko stała w pokoju całkiem sama. Nikt jej nie słyszał, ani nie widział. Specjalnie się upewniła. -Słucham cię – Spokojny głos Yuki rozbrzmiał w słuchawce -Po pierwsze, ani słowa Kapitanowi, po drugie, w Las Noches mieszka Harribel ze swoimi Fracción. -Co?! -To co słyszałaś. Muszę natychmiast mieć pełną dokumentację z jej walki z Kapitanem Hitsugayą i wszystko, co o niej mamy. -Tak jest. Yuki rozłączyła się. Aiko to właśnie lubiła w Sunadzie. Nigdy nie zadawała pytań. Zawsze wszystko załatwiała. Można było na niej polegać. * * * -Więc jak? Aiko stanęła w drzwiach. Dwie Arrancarki siedziały na kanapie, w tym samym pokoju, co kiedyś Orihime. Złośliwość losu. Zwłaszcza Loly było to nie w smak. Spojrzała teraz na Aiko z goryczą i… strachem? -Wiesz, jaką podjęłyśmy decyzję – Menoly popatrzyła w oczy Aiko – Raczej wolimy współpracować, niż być torturowane. Aizena nie ma, komu mamy być lojalne? -Więc dobrze… Aiko usiadła obok nich. Nalała sobie herbaty i poczęstowała również Loly i Menoly. A potem zaczęły rozmawiać. Gadały, aż po pewnym czasie Aiko ze zdziwieniem spostrzegła, ze już późno. Arrancarki, po pewnym czasie zaczęły mówić otwarcie, przestały jej się tak obawiać. Bardziej to przypominało plotki, niż rozmowę naukową, ale Aiko wyniosła mnóstwo wiedzy z tej rozmowy. -Dziękuję wam. Niestety na mnie już pora. Jakby coś, to wołajcie, nasze pokoje są niedaleko, ktoś na pewno usłyszy. * * * -Aiko! Już mam wszystkie dane. Yuki stała w laboratorium, do którego właśnie weszła Aiko. ROZDZIAŁ 9 -Sprawa jest poważna. Nikt nie może się dowiedzieć – Aiko wpatrywała się w Yuki Siedziały właśnie w jednej z sal służących niegdyś Szayelowi za pomieszczenia do trzymania instrumentów medycznych. Nie miała ona okien, ani innych drzwi, prócz wejściowych. Była pusta, tylko parę szafek wisiało na ścianach, a one obie siedziały na stole operacyjnym. Yuki była idealnie spokojna i wpatrywała się milcząco w Aiko, gotowa ją wysłuchać. -Wczoraj w Las Noches spotkałam Harribel i jej Fracción. Ani słowa o tym nikomu, zwłaszcza Kapitanowi! Wszystkie pomieszczenia SA kaperowane, a w pałacu Tier ktoś zakleił obiektywy. A jej spotkania ze mną też nie ma, bo zaraz po mojej walce z przeklętym Pustym kamery wybuchły. A raczej zostały zniszczone. Nikt nic nie wie. Shizuka i Yoshiki nie wiedzą, dlaczego chciałam widzieć obraz z kamery, ale coś im ściemniłam. Wierzą oni, że wydawało mi się coś, pod wpływem walki z Hollowem. Nie zamierzam wyprowadzać ich z błędu… Yuki patrzyła na Aiko w milczeniu. Hayami zaczęła się obawiać, że przyjaciółka jej nie wierzy. -Wiem, że nie okłamałabyś mnie – Yuki mówiła powoli, dokładnie przemyślając swoje słowa – Powiedz mi, co dokładnie powiedziała Harribel? Aiko westchnęła z ulgą, po czym zaczęła opowiadać wszystko po kolei. * * * -Cześć, miło mi was poznać. Mam nadzieję, że się polubimy, mimo naturalnych różnic – taką gadkę palnęła Yuki, do Loly i Menoly, czym kompletnie zbiła je z tropu. Arrancarki patrzyły na nią zdziwionymi oczyma. Shinigami z 12. Oddziału przychodzi i mówi im, że powinny się polubić? To zbyt dziwne, aby było prawdziwe…. -Czego od nas chcesz? – Loly postanowiła nie owijać w bawełnę. -Oj, nieładnie, nieładnie – Yuki postanowiła zawstydzić dziewczyny metodami Gina – Człowiek z ręką na dłoni podchodzi, a tu już posądzany o takie niecne zamiary – zacmokała z niezadowoloną miną Loly i Menoly skrępowały się, jednak nadal były nieufne. -Wiem, że Aiko zrobiła na was parę badań – Yuki nie uważała za stosowne pominąć faktu tej rangi – Mam dla was propozycję. I to nie do odrzucenia… -Jaką? -Jakieście niecierpliwe, kto by pomyślał… - ironia aż ociekała z głosu Sunady - Otóż musicie udać się w jedno miejsce i przekazać parę słów od nas. Jeśli to zrobicie, zmienimy wam pokój, ten trochę zniszczony jest… Oprócz tego będziecie mieć swobodę w poruszaniu się. Jeśli nas teraz nie zawiedziecie, zaufamy wam. -A jeśli znikniemy nie przenosząc waszej wiadomości? – Menoly spojrzała na Yuki bystro -Dlatego też założycie te oto nadajniki. Wydają one sygnał i jeśli zmienicie kurs wybuchną, a ten wybuch was zabije… Jeśli wrócicie, to zdejmiemy wam nadajniki na zawsze… Stoi? Loly i Menoly spojrzały na siebie a potem na Yuki. -Stoi! – powiedziały jednocześnie. ROZDZIAŁ 10 -Słuchajcie. Jest taka sprawa... Wszyscy siedzieli na krzesłach ustawionych w kole. Aiko patrzyła na nich. Sachiko, Shizuka, Taizo, Shuji, Yoshiki i Yuki. A także... Menoly i Loly... A obok.... Harribel i jej Fracción!!! Aiko wstała i spojrzała na wszystkich. -Mam wam wszystkim do powiedzenia pewne rzeczy i chce, aby przebiegło to w spokoju. Jak widzicie, grupa się powiększyła. Loly i Menoly współpracując z nami, a dzięki temu, ze odważnie udały się do byłej Tres Espada, także Harribel jest skłonna nas wspomóc. -Nie zgadzam się! – Shuji zerwał się z krzesła, z którego do tej pory zerkał chyłkiem na Harribel – to jest całkowicie nie do pomyślenia! Nie pozwolę…. -Nikt ciebie o zdanie nie pyta... -To głupota! Debilizm i totalny brak mózgu! Bratać się z wrogiem? -DOŚĆ!!! – Aiko krzyknęła – Ja tu mówię! Ja tu dowodzę i ja podejmuje decyzje! -Mówiłem, że nie będę słuchał baby! 15 minut później -Aiko, nie musiałaś go aż tak ranić – Sachiko opatrywała Watabiego. -Musiałam – Aiko spokojnie obserwowała, jak dziewczyna raz za razem owija bandażem ramie klatkę piersiową „niezwyciężonego wojownika” z jedenastki – Po pierwsze podważał moje decyzje, po drugie otwarcie się zbuntował mojemu dowództwu, po trzecie przeszkadzał mi w robocie. Jedyna rada: pokazać delikwentowi gdzie jego miejsce. Tak mi kazał Kapitan i tak zamierzam postępować. -Fiu fiu… Szalejesz dziewczyno - Mila Rose zagwizdała przez zęby - a myślałam, że wszystkie Shinigami to świętoszki.... Które nawet przed podjęciem własnej decyzji się wzdragają, a już przed obroną swojego zdania na pewno... [[Plik:FraccionHarribel.jpg|thumb|right|200px|''"Że na mnie żal patrzeć!? Spójrz na siebie...!!!"]] -Chyba nie o tych Shinigami myślisz. Kobiety z Soul Society są babkami z twardymi charakterami - stwierdziła sucho Aiko -Doprawdy? Mam ci dać przykład? - Franceska uniosła brwi - Chociażby Momo Hinamori, ta cała wicekapitan Piątego Oddziału. Jest to osoba o tak słabej woli i psychice, że aż żal na nią patrzeć... -Nie tylko na nią - rzuciła z przekąsem Sunq-Sun w kierunku Mila Rose -Oj, ty już tak nie kozacz! Nie jesteś lepsza! -do dyskusji wtrąciła się Apacci Harribel tylko westchnęła. ''Pół godziny później -Dobra, skoro skończyłyśmy temat kłótni, wyglądu, umiejętności, psychiki, mocy, siły, powabu, wdzięku, urody i umiejętności głośnego krzyku u każdej z was, to może przejdziemy do rzeczy? Aiko patrzyła na Tres Bestias. Te złośliwe jędze powoli doprowadzał ją do szału. Darcie, jakie roznosiło się po zamku, obudziłoby nieboszczyka("Trzeba sprawdzić, czy od ich krzyków się Szayelaporro nie obudził"-pomyślała Aiko), wkurzyłoby i doprowadziło do furii i szału mordowania nawet świętego, oraz skutecznie doprowadził obecnych do stanu, w którym głowa boli tak, jakby ktoś rozbijał ją młotkiem kawałek po kawałku. Albo tłuczkiem. Lub może wiertarką udarową. Albo nawet młotem pneumatycznym. Lub nawet.... aż strach pomyśleć... Okrzykiem: "Kurosaki-kun~!" w wykonaniu Inoue! Fraccion spojrzało na nią zbite z tropu. Etap jaki teraz nastąpił, to cicha wojna, więc mogły coś usłyszeć, do czego jeszcze kilka minut temu, z powodu krzyków i przezwisk nie były zdolne. Ale teraz zgodnie patrzyły się na nią, o dziwo w milczeniu. -Więc wróćmy do tematu - Aiko postanowiła kuć żelazo, póki gorące i zacząć mówić ważne rzeczy, nie dopuszczając do głosu tych furiatek - Rozmawiałam z Loly i Menoly, rozmawiałam z Harribel i postanowiłyśmy, po pierwsze zawrzeć pakt o nieagresji, po drugie rozpocząć współpracę. My będziemy siedzieć sobie na naszych tyłeczkach tu, nie niepokojone przez Harribel i jej Fracción, a one będą siedzieć u siebie, nie wkurzane przez nas. Jak Las Noches zostanie zaatakowane, to razem bronimy, jeśli przyjadą do nas Shinigami, Arrancarzy się usuwają, kiedy na popołudniową herbatkę wpadnie jakiś Arrancar, to my się odsuwamy i pozwalamy działać Tier. My nie zawiadamiamy "naszych" o obecności Harribel i jej dziewczyn, a one nie zabijają nas na miejscu. Zasada "Żyj sam i pozwól żyć innym". Kto złamie te zasady - Tu spojrzała na Shujiego - zostanie zabity, a ja własnoręcznie nałgam, że taka osoba poległa, zabita przez najzwyklejszego Hollowa. Wszystko jasne? Wszyscy pokiwali głowami. Kilka tygodni później Od niecałych dwóch miesięcy badali każdy skrawek Las Noches. Sprawdzili całość komputera Szayela, wszystkie bazy danych w całym kompleksie budynków, wszystkie magazyny i nośniki pamięci. Złamali wszystkie zabezpieczenia i odkryli wszystko, co tylko było możliwe. I co? I nic. Dlaczego nic? Owszem, odkryli specjalne sposoby zmieniania układu całości Las Noches, odkryli dodatkowe kamery nakierowane na łazienki i sypialnie Trzeciej Espady i jej Fracción(Harribel nieźle się wkurzyła, jak o tym jej powiedzieli. Jak widać Szayel nie tylko grzecznie pracował w swoim laboratorium... Chociaż odbiór z tych kamer trafiał również do prywatnego komputera Aizena... Ech, teorie spiskowe...) odkryli specjalne zapisy danych o całości Armii Aizena, o każdym z osobna, ale notatki były skąpe i wcale nie tak szczegółowe, jak Aiko miała nadzieję. Większość informacji była ciekawa, ale żadna nie była epokowa. Żadnych przełomowych odkryć nie dokonali. Za to coraz częściej w Las Noches pojawiały się najzwyklejsze Hollowy, które atakowały wszystkich bez wyjątku. Było ich tak dużo, że gdyby nie pomoc Harribel i jej Fracción, chybaby Drużyna Badawcza musiała zbierać manatki i wracać do Soul Society, lub wezwać posiłki. A tego Aiko nie chciała. To byłoby jak powrót na tarczy, jak przegrana. Zwykła kwestia wyprawy i jej powodzenia dla Aiko była kwestią najważniejszą, jak walka o życie i śmierć... -Cholera….. – Aiko nagłym ruchem podniosła się i łokciem zrzuciła kubek z resztkami melisy, którą piła dla uspokojenia. Czerwony kubek z napisem „Bierz od Puzla. Zaufany diler – sprawdzony towar” potoczył się pozostawiając za sobą na nieskazitelnie białej podłodze malownicze kręgi złożone z kropel melisy. Aiko mruknęła pod nosem wiązankę przekleństw, które nie przeszłyby przez gardło nawet największym chamom z jedenastki… Zawstydziły zresztą nawet mistrza w tym fachu: Nnoitrę. Dziewczyna wkurzona schyliła się po kubek, malowniczo wypinając pośladki w kierunku drzwi. I w takiej pozycji się zatrzymała… Jej spojrzenie zatrzymało się w jednym punkcie…. Nie był to karaluch. Ani pięciozłotówka. Ani kawałek ułamanego zęba. Ani nawet nie były to stringi Szayela. Jej wzrok utkwiony był w małym niepozornym guziczku. Guziczek ten mieścił się pod szafką. Miała ona krótkie nóżki, a pod jej dnem tkwił sobie czerwony guziczek, bez oznaczeń, bez podpisu i bez żadnego symbolu. Niewidoczny pod nieodpowiednim kątem, teraz korcił Aiko do wciśnięcia go. Zrobiła to. Nawet nie zwróciła uwagi na to, że może to być zapalnik bomby. Albo przycisk kasujący wszystkie dane z komputerów. Albo klawisz, sprawiający, że wydziela się wszędzie gaz usypiający. Albo nawet tajna skrytka na opowieści typu Yaoi. Ale to nie była żadna z tych rzeczy. Na środku sali białe płytki podniosły się z lekkim skrzypieniem, ukazując wejście do podziemi. Wszystko działo się szybko, w parę sekund, a sprzęt, mimo, ze nieużywany od kilku miesięcy, to jednak nadal działał bez zarzutów. Aiko podniosła się ze swej pochylonej pozycji. Podeszła do otworu, jaki powstał na środku sali. W środku było ciemno, a jedyną drogą zejścia była metalowa drabinka, zamieszczona na ścianie. Nie wiadomo co się kryło poniżej. Aiko uśmiechnęła się do siebie: na to czekała! Teraz tylko już wystarczy już zejść do środka. Postawiła stopę na pierwszym szczeblu drabinki. ROZDZIAŁ 11 Powoli schodziła po drabince, szczebel za szczeblem. Powoli przestawała widzieć otoczenie, gdy światło, które świeciło w gabinecie, przestawało dobiegać do tego miejsca. W tym momencie Aiko zaczęła mruczeć na siebie samą obelgi, że zamiast lampy na środku sufitu, zdecydowała się na kilka mniejszych przy ścianach. I w tej chwili coś złapało jej stopę. Nie. Nie krzyczała. Nie puściła się przerażona. Nawet nie dostała zawału na miejscu. Jedyne co zrobiła, to chwyciła szczebli mocniej dłońmi, i z całej siły kopnęła w coś, co tam było. Głuchy jęk powiedział jej, że trafiła. Aiko szybko zeszła na sam dół pomieszczenia, do którego brakowało jej już tylko kilku szczebli. I gdy tylko dotknęła stopą posadzki, wejście zatrzasnęło się i na sekundę zapadła ciemność całkowita i nieprzenikniona. Jednak po tejże sekundzie zapalił się światła, delikatne i przytłumione światła monitorów, rozłożonych równomiernie przy dwóch z czterech ścian. A w świetle tym ukazało się to, co złapało ją za stopę. Była to ogromna postać, sylwetką przypominająca człowieka, ale dwukrotnie, nie... trzykrotnie większa. Istota miała ludzką sylwetkę. Była to postać mężczyzny, wysokiego, ale proporcjonalnego. Był on przystojny, ale w demoniczny sposób. Miał ostre rysy twarzy, spojrzenie, w którym świecił ogień i długie szpony. Oprócz tego posiadał skrzydła, jak u nietoperza. -Kim jesteś? - istota miała głęboki, niski głos Aiko zmarszczyła brwi. Mężczyzna nie był Hollowem, bo miał zbyt ludzką sylwetkę i nie miał dziury pustego. Nie był też Arrancarem, bo miał inne Reiatsu, oraz nie posiadał resztek maski. Nie był też Vasto Lorde, bo oni byli zdecydowanie mniejsi. Aiko nie wiedziała, kim była ta istota, więc musiała wziąć go żywcem. "Pod warunkiem, że najpierw on nie weźmie mnie... niekoniecznie żywcem" pomyślała ironicznie. -Jestem Aiko Hayami, piąty oficer 12 Oddziału i dowódca Grupy do spraw Badania Hueco Mundo - powiedziała w stronę istoty. -Czyli intruz - Mężczyzna spojrzało na nią, w widoczny sposób szykując się do ataku - Jestem Inkub. Broń się. Aiko błyskawicznie sięgnęła po Zanpakutō, jednak za wolno. W ręku Inkuba pojawił się miecz, stworzony z Reiatsu, który zagłębił się w jej ciało jak w masło. Z płytkiej rany na brzuchu zaczęła płynąć krew. Ale nie ma tak łatwo. Aiko sama zaczęła atakować, mimo bólu. Jeden jej cios został odbity jednak drugi już smagnął udo mężczyzny. Demon, bo tym była istota nie przejął się tym i znowu zaatakował. Aiko cudem tylko zdążyła uskoczyć przed jego ostrzem. Odskoczyła a za plecami poczuła ścianę. "Myśl dziewczyno, myśl. Bez emocji, spokojnie. Taktyka. Musisz obmyślić taktykę" Uskoczyła płynnie przed kolejnym ciosem Inkuba. -Bakudō 63. Sajo Sabaku! - krzyknęła, a żółte łańcuchy oplotły wroga Inkub zmarszczył brwi. Zaczął napierać ramionami na więżące go łańcuchy. Aiko w tym czasie stanęła kilka kroków od niego. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że to Bakudō w wykonaniu piątego oficera jest dość słabe, zwłaszcza z pominięciem inkantacji, dlatego musiała użyć teraz jakiegoś mocniejszego, bo łańcuchy już zaczynały pękać. -Rozkruszone kości bestii, strzelista wieża, czerwony kryształ, stalowy pierścień, to co się rusza, jest wiatrem, a to co stoi, niebem, dźwięk lecącej włóczni wypełnia pusty pałac! Hadō 63. Raikōhō! Złota kula wokół której gromadziły się błyskawice pomknęła w stronę Inkuba, tworząc wybuch, który wypełnił całe pomieszczenie dymem. Aiko zmrużyła oczy, próbując coś dojrzeć przez dym, i w ostatniej sekundzie odskoczyła przed Demonem. Był on poparzony a z jego klatki piersiowej ciekła krew, jednak już po chwili rany zaczęły się zasklepiać. Hayami przeklęła w myślach. Nie sądziła, że do umiejętności stwora należeć też będzie natychmiastowa regeneracja. -Chyba nie mam wyjścia - odezwała się do Inkuba - zmuszasz mnie do ostateczności. Hibiku, Jinseiō!!! (Rozbrzmiewaj, Ostrze głosu serca) ROZDZIAŁ 12 Ostrze wydłużyło się odrobinę, a rękojeść zmieniła kolor na czerwony. Tsuba była prostokątna, jak codzień, lecz tym razem była w emalii takiego samego koloru jak rękojeść. Do uchwytu przyłączone były dwa frędzle i dzwonek. Inkub szybkim ruchem zbliżył się do Aiko. Dziewczyna nie broniła się, lecz uniosła Zanpakutō. Co dziwne, dzwoneczek nie dzwonił, mimo, że poruszyła kataną dość gwałtownie. Jeden ze szponów już prawie miał rozpłatać jej czaszkę, lecz w ostatniej chwili Jinseiō zablokował cios. Dzwoneczek zadzwonił... Inkub odskoczył... Nagle jego oczy zaszkliły się a on jakby stracił orientację. Zaczął się rzucać w każdym kierunku, Aiko westchnęła tylko. Podeszła do demona i już miała mu wbić swój miecz w serce, gdy ten nagle nieświadomy niczego obrócił się i machnął ręką, a szpon przejechał po jej żebrach, tuż poniżej linii piersi. Krew zaczęła kapać na podłogę. "Dobrze, że przejechał tylko po żebrach, a nie po brzuchu. Zatrzymało się na kościach, tak to by mi pół brzucha porozrywał" Złapała drżącą dłonią za ranę i odruchowo odskoczyła w tył. Zmarszczyła brwi. Musi jakoś pokonać stwora. Tylko jak? Inkub rzucał się po całym pomieszczeniu, uderzając we wszystko, co było wokół. Aiko zdziwiła się trochę, widząc, że nic nie zostało uszkodzone. Ten materiał, z którego to wszystko zbudowano, musiał być piekielnie wytrzymały. Aiko zdecydowała się w ostatniej chwili. Za pomocą Shunpo ruszyła i pojawiła się za plecami demona jednocześnie używając Rikujōkōrō, po czym wbiła swój miecz prosto w jego serce, a następnie błyskawicznie odskoczyła. Całe szczęście, ze to zrobiła, bo demon nie rozpadł się na cząsteczki energii duchowej, a nastąpił samozapłon i samoistny wybuch. Aiko zasłoniła twarz, przed lecącymi wokół odłamkami. Gdy już kurz opadł, odsłonił wnętrze praktycznie nie zniszczone, najwyżej lekko ubrudzone jej krwią i szczątkami Inkuba. A co zrobiła Aiko? Inni pewnie by próbowali się wydostać. Lub może jakoś opatrzyć ranę. Albo zawołać na pomoc. Ale to była Hayami, której instynkt zdobycia wiedzy, tak doceniany w jej Oddziale zwyciężał nad zdrowym rozsądkiem. Dlatego też przede wszystkim podeszła do komputera i uruchomiła system, który, jakimś cudem nie miał zabezpieczeń. A przynajmniej nie do podstawowych funkcji i danych. Ekran zalśnił gdy system całkowicie się uruchomił. Oczom Aiko ukazała się tapeta... przedstawiająca sweet focię Aizena? Co tu się, do diaska, dzieje? ROZDZIAŁ 13 thumb|200px|right|''"Przystojny jestem...."'' Aiko usiadła na fotelu, które cudem wytrzymało walkę w pomieszczeniu. Tapeta, którą widziała sprawiła, że mina Hayami była dość niecodzienna. Rozchylone usta i szeroko otwarte oczy na pewno nie pojawiały się na ogół na obliczu Aiko. Tapeta, którą widziała na pulpicie przedstawiała Aizena, przybierającego specjalnie wystylizowaną pozycję na różowym, obrabianym komputerowo tle. Aiko wgapiała się w podobiznę byłego już Kapitana 5. Oddziału przez dobrych kilka minut. Nie był to normalny widok, więc czym prędzej, aby ratować się przed nim zaczęła przeglądać bazy danych. Większość, to było to, co już wiedziała, to samo, co było na komputerze głównym, część jednak przedstawiała nowe informacje. Pominęła informacje o Hōgyoku, które to nie stanowiły same w sobie celu jej badań, obiecując sobie jednocześnie w duszy, że wróci do nich później. Zdecydowanie pominęła też zdjęcia Aizena, przechowywane przez Szayella w jednym z folderów. Teraz musiała dowiedzieć się wszystkiego o tym pomieszczeniu... Całość tej "piwnicy", czy raczej bunkra, bo odcięte od świata było w stopniu nadzwyczajnym posiadała własny dopływ prądu, co powodowało, że była niewidoczna, dla skanera, przeczesującego linie napięcia. nic nie łączyło jej z całą resztą Las Noches, poza samym wejściem. Dopiero teraz, widząc plany całego bunkra widziała, że nie jest to tylko jedno pomieszczenie, a kilka, jedno pod drugim. Jednak klapa była ledwo widoczna i w początkującej ciemności ją po prostu przeoczyła. Jednak chwilowo postanowiła jeszcze tam nie schodzić, dopóki nie przejrzy tego komputera i nie dowie się wszystkiego. Sięgnęła do kieszeni, która cudem nie została rozerwana i wyciągnęła małe urządzenie, służące do przechowywania danych z komputera. Jakkolwiek nadal czasami dziwiło ją, jak na przykład takie Rukongai może nie mieć nawet prądu, a sprzęt Mayuriego był elektroniką najwyższej klasy, ot używanie tegoż sprzętu nie stanowiło dla niej już problemów. Co prawda urządzenie, które miała było specjalistycznym sprzętem, który nie zostawiał śladów podpięcia, oraz który miał wejście, pasujące do każdego otwory w komputerze, więc uniwersalność to jego natura. Aiko podpięła swój sprzęt do komputera Szayelaporra i włączyła opcję "pobór danych". Całość zaczęła się dublować a kopie zgrywały się na sprzęt Aiko, ona sama zaś zajęła się dokładnym przeglądem schematów budowy "bunkra". Przeglądała plany w szybkim tempie, a światło ekranu odbijało się w jej oczach. Bunkier miał 5 poziomów, licząc od góry. Pierwszy, w którym obecnie przebywała, drugi był laboratorium połączonym z salą medyczną, trzeci był czymś w rodzaju schronu, czwarty był dość dziwnym rodzajem magazynu, a piąty, na samym dole był czymś w rodzaju więzienia, celi. Aiko zaciekawił przede wszystkim poziom czwarty. Od razu widać było, że to pomieszczenie, służące do przechowywania czegoś, ale było dość dziwnie zbudowane. Głębokie wnęki w ścianach, gdzie zbudowano jakieś spore schowki na pewno nie były normalnie umieszczane w takich miejscach. Będzie musiała tam zejść i zbadać... Gwałtownie wstała odwracając się jednocześnie w stronę klapy, ale długotrwały upływ krwi sprawił, że zemdlała, oddzielona od ludzi, w bunkrze, o którego istnieniu nikt poza nią nie wiedział. ROZDZIAŁ 14 Yuki Sunada martwiła się o swoją przyjaciółkę. Szukała jej wszędzie: w jej gabinecie, odziedziczonym po Szayellaporro, w sypialniach, w pokojach innych, w laboratoriach i każdym pokoju z całego kompleksu Las Noches. Niestety, bezskutecznie. Zawiadomieni o zniknięciu Aiko Shizuka i Yoshiki przepatrywali całość za pomocą kamer Jedyny ślad urywał się w gabinecie dziewczyny. Weszła do niego, po czym zniknęła, jak kamień w wodę. * * * Hayami jęknęła cicho. Powinna się wcześniej zastanowić, co robi. Zamiast się opatrzyć, zatamować upływ krwi i zapobiec omdleniu, zareagowała niemądrze, od razu próbując zdobyć wiedzę. "Mogłam tu zginąć..." - pomyślała z goryczą. Nieprzytomna, w pomieszczeniu, do którego wejścia bardzo trudno trafić... Mogła leżeć godzinami, zanim wykrwawiłaby się na śmierć, a jej ciało rozpadłoby się na reishi. Z trudem podniosła się i usiadła na fotelu. zdjęła swój płaszcz i poszarpała go na pasy, z których zrobiła bandaże, aby zatamować krew. Po chwili wahania, stwierdziła, że zwiedzanie może odrobinę poczekać. Najpierw musi zadbać o siebie. Weszła po drabince, i próbowała podważyć właz, którym się tu dostała. Jednak otwierane wejście nie chciało ruszyć. Widocznie było uruchamiane za pomocą guzika a nie siły mięśni. No cóż, Aiko zeszła znów z drabinki, podeszła ponownie do komputera i starając się nie zwracać uwagi na tapetę z Aizenem, komputerowo włamała się do systemu i otworzyła wejście. Następnie zwyczajnie wyszła. Właz zamknął się, odcinając ją od sekretu, który dopiero okryła. Ale jednak nie to jest najważniejsze, nic jej nie przyjdzie po sekretach, jeśli nie przeżyje najbliższych paru godzin. Tak więc Aiko podeszła do swojej sypialni, nie wychodząc na korytarz, lecz przechodząc wejściem pomiędzy pokojami. Następnie wzięła prysznic, zmieniła opatrunki na mniej prowizoryczne, przebrała się i zjadła coś. Następnie przespała się chwilę i znów otworzyła przejście, nie mówiąc nic nikomu. Właz zamknął się znów za nią, z głuchym dźwiękiem. * * * Yuki weszła do gabinetu Aiko. Minęła już doba od zaginięcia dziewczyny, a po niej ani śladu. W poszukiwania włączyły się też Harribel i jej Fracción oraz Loly i Menoly. Yuki spojrzała na pomieszczenie, w którym ostatni raz widziano Aiko. Wyglądało tak samo jak wczoraj. Dziewczyna westchnęła i przeszła do drugiego pomieszczenia, w którym również nie było zmian. A przynajmniej na pierwszy rzut oka. Yuki odwracając się spojrzała na futrynę, na której była smuga krwi. Smuga, której wczoraj z całą pewnością tu nie było. Dziewczyna błyskawicznie zaczęła wołać wszystkich. * * * Aiko otworzyła klapę do niższego poziomu. Wyglądało to niczym malutki pokoik, z kolejną klapą w dół i drzwiami do pomieszczeń na tymże piętrze. Hayami spojrzała na kartkę, na której rozpisała wszystkie pomieszczenia, według planu w komputerze Szayellaporro. "Laboratorium/szpital" - widniało napisane prostym, wyraźnym pismem. Dziewczyna popchnęła drzwi, wchodząc do pomieszczenia. Białe ściany, długa, wąska sala, z jednej strony posiadająca rzędy półek, zapełnionych elementami ciał, zatopionych w formalinie, z drugiej łózkami, stołami operacyjnymi i stolikami, zapełnionymi najdziwniejszymi sprzętami, jakie można sobie wyobrazić. Nożyczki, igły, skalpele, strzykawki, cążki, szczypce, haki i setki innych. Aiko zaczęła przeglądać "eksponaty" widniejące na półkach. Następnie podeszła na sam koniec sali, gdzie widniało biurko, jako jedyne, które wyglądało na ostatnio używane. Znaczy "ostatnio" to za dużo powiedziane. Cła reszta po prostu była utrzymana w czystości, a to miało na sobie ślady nieskończonej roboty. Na białym blacie leżała duża skrzynia, w której leżało ciało jakiejś niewielkiej istoty, której wcześniejszej przynależności gatunkowej nie sposób odgadnąć. Istota miała do siebie przypięte setki rurek i kabli, ciągnących do dziwnej maszyny, leżącej obok. Jednocześnie identyczna istota spoczywała obok. Identyczna, a wręcz taka sama... Aiko stwierdziła, ze musi się temu jeszcze bliżej przyjrzeć, ale na to będzie czas później. Teraz zawróciła i z powrotem trafiła do malutkiego pomieszczenia. Tym razem zeszła niżej. Kolejne drzwi, pancerne i grube otworzyły się. Aiko weszła i rozejrzała się. To piętro było najbardziej rozbudowane. Aiko pobieżnie obeszła pokoje, które dochodziły z długich korytarzy. Całość była dobrze zabezpieczonym schronem. brakowało tu natomiast kuchni i magazynów z żywnością. Jedynie jedna sala przeznaczona była na wypełnienie żywnością, chociaż w ilości niewielkiej, jak dla jednej osoby na kilka miesięcy. Ale przecież nie udzie mieli tu mieszkać, więc posiłki nie były aż tak niezbędną koniecznością. Aiko szybko opuściła to piętro. Nic ciekawego jej tu nie zainteresowało. Zdecydowanie udała się dalej. Kolejnym piętrem był dziwny magazyn. Hayami weszła do sporej sali. Zbudowana na planie kwadratu, z jednej stron miała wyjście do drugiej sali. Z boku stał komputer, a ściany miały w sobie wnęki, zabudowane i zasłonięte drzwiczkami, wmontowane w nie. Aiko podeszła do komputera. Uruchomiła system i podeszła do ściany, czekając aż się włączy. Przy każdych drzwiczkach do wnęki wmontowany był ekranik z klawiaturą. Hayami bezskutecznie pociągnęła drzwiczki. Nie puściły, jednak na ekraniku wyświetlił się jaskrawy napis: "PODAJ KOD DOSTĘPU". Aiko westchnęła, po czym podeszła do komputera. I naraz włączyło się setki wykresów, tabel i danych. dziewczyna zaczęła się wczytywać w informacje, podane przez komputer. Po chwili już na jej twarzy wystąpiły rumieńce, a oczy zaczęły błyszczeć jakby były ze szkła. Kategoria:Opowieści Kategoria:Nieskończone